milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Murphy's Law Wikia:Simplified ruleset
Wikipedia is a free encyclopedia and the largest and most successful wiki. This page lists some of the overarching guidelines that have helped make Wikipedia a success. The guidelines have been adopted on the Milo Murphy's Law Wiki as well. # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead; it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # No profanity is allowed on any Milo Murphy's Law Wiki page. Because Milo Murphy's Law is a children's television series, many readers are still young and impressionable. If it can't be said on the series, you can't say it here. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you remember what you did if you come back to the page at a later time. Please state what you changed and why in the Summary line that appears when you click "Save page" in the Visual Editor. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ (four tildes), which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles (episodes, songs, character pages, etc.). # Use the preview button. If not using the Visual Editor, then before you click on Save page, click on the Preview button to see what your change(s) will look like. This will give you the chance to fix it before it's saved. This may also help you combine two or more edits into a single change, which is easier to check later. # Don't spam. "Spam" is an unwanted message, like advertisements, political statements and other off-topic messages. For this wiki, off-topic messages are messages that are not related to the show Milo Murphy's Law. Spam also includes duplicate messages that are posted three or more times. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Further information can be found on Wikipedia's Etiquette page. Simplified ruleset Simplified ruleset